The Huntress And The Hunted
by Magillyana
Summary: This is a crossover fanfiction from Anita Blake comics and Justice league comics. Pairing: AubreyXHelena. Huntress gets knocked out and is taken to a place where she doesn't recognize. Aubrey's interested in her, but can she accept a vampire? Oneshot!


Another "Based On Anita Blake Comics" story but its a crossover. This time, it's between Aubrey and Huntress from Justice League Unlimited. Weird pairing I know, but that's what I write about: D. Pairings people don't think of.

Enjoy! Do Rate and Review! Italics are mostly thoughts. Rated M for lots of lemon and for some language.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Huntress rubbed the bruise at the back of her head.

"Well, well, look what the bat dragged in?" A voice came.

"Where am I? Who are you and what do you want?" Beneath her mask, Helena was definitely feeling something she never had before-_fear_.

"You, of course. Otherwise, why would I have brought you here?" A long auburn haired man strolled into the light from the darkness.

He wore a long sleeved shirt, but they were unbuttoned and exposed his upper body, showing off his lean ridges and well-built chest muscles.

Helena gasped at his features. They were really handsome. And those brown eyes were so alluring. She found herself mesmerized by them until she shook off the thought.

"Helena Rosa Bertinelli, daughter of mob boss Guido Bertinelli. Vigilante of Gotham City. It is an honor to meet such a beautiful lady. My name is Aubrey." The man seemed to read her thoughts and smiled, flashing what appeared to be fangs.

Helena gasped when she saw them. _Shit!_

"Don't worry; I've fed for the night. I'm not here for your blood. I am intrigued by your vigilante work. Tell me, did the so called "Batman" send you to investigate on the kills in Gotham? Nikolaos isn't pleased with your interference." Aubrey smiled, rubbing his chin and inching towards her.

Helena backed away and wielded her crossbow protectively.

The man laughed, raising his hands childishly.

_Damned him. A vampire, how am I supposed to...__Fuck it!_

"You don't need to fear me. And by the way, I'm already damned. But I could offer you the other." His voice suddenly became deep and seductive. Helena felt her knees go weak when she heard it.

"I don't fear you and stop reading my mind! I'm a Catholic and I'm not afraid of you. And whoa!" Helena shrieked as he cornered her to the wall with such great speed that she dropped her crossbow.

"What exactly do you want?" Helena could feel fear cringing under her skin as she felt his breath against her skin. _He had been chewing gum!_

"I've already told you, you." Aubrey gazed into her eyes and inched closer.

_His Calvin Klein cologne was really sexy._

_Damned this guy is really hot! But he's a vampire. I don't date vampires. _

"Thank you. But I'm really hurt by the last thought though." Aubrey gave a puppy face. This made Helena want to kiss him even more._ Fighting the urge was already bad enough._

"Please, stop reading my mind! What does this Nikolaos want?" Helena pleaded.

"Oh, you're really smart. She wants you out of our way, and to tell your boss that if he continues to interfere in our business, he won't live through the night. And by the way..." Aubrey stared at her lips for a moment before he covered it with his own lips.

_What the hell are you doing? You're kissing a vampire! Helena__, stop it! _

Helena tried to fight the thought but it was to no avail. His tongue was already twirling professionally in her mouth, and what was worse. _She liked it._

_Don't resist me; I know you desire me as much as I desire you._ Aubrey seemed to speak through her mind.

_I don't desire... Who am I __kidding; this guy's a real good kisser! _

Huntress felt his grip on her wrists loosen as she brought them down and wrapped them around his neck to deepen the kiss.

She could feel his fangs retract as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth with much passion.

Before she knew it, she was already tracing her hands down his chest and abs and his shirt was already loose on the floor.

Aubrey was reading her mind as usual. He knew exactly what she wanted. And whatever she feared. And yet, he had never felt like that before. When he saw the look in her eyes, he read her memories of her past.

He had experienced the same trauma as her. He had understood. The feeling of watching your love ones killed in front of you was simply hard to accept. Nikolaos had turned him into this monstrosity. Others thought he was insane.

But he had never felt so connected with someone before. Even though he barely knew Helena, he felt a strong connection between them both. It wasn't just her blood or lust. It was more. Meeting Catherine, the Executioner's friend, was nothing. She was weak. But Helena was strong. She had to be to have survived such a traumatic episode of her life. Beneath her exterior, Aubrey knew she was just like him. _Hurt._

He liked her. Because he knew she would understand him better than anyone else. He wasn't insane. It was just that Nikolaos had punished him severely for failing her time and time which caused him to be a little mentally affected.

He'd been watching Helena from the shadows doing her vigilante work, wondering if she would feel the same way about him.

Thing is, she never once met him. _Until now._

"Aubrey..." Helena gasped as he kissed down her throat. She was afraid he would tear it through the leather like a ravenous beast. _Which he was capable of._

"Don't worry Mon Amour, I won't." He whispered and nipped at the base of her throat with his lips causing Helena to let out a small moan which excited him.

With his body pressed against hers, Helena could feel his erection beneath the pants he wore.

Her full breasts under the leather suit pressed against his bare chest, rubbing against them. Aubrey lowered his mouth towards her boobs and gently licked the leather covering them, causing her to gasp with need.

_Damn it Helena! What's wrong with you? __You're wanting a guy or...a vampire you barely know. And you're gonna sleep with him in this Who-knows-where place? Wake up!!_

Helena suddenly pushed away, leaving Aubrey confused.

"What is it? Don't you want me?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"I'm sorry, I gotta get home…" Helena frantically brushed past him.

"Mon Amour, what's wrong?" Aubrey grabbed her hand just as she was about to leave.

"It's just that, Aubrey I hardly know you. We can't be having sex if we barely know each other you know?" She put her other hand on his cheek.

"I understand. I'm sorry. Would you like me to get you home? It's kind of late for you right now. I have an express service." Aubrey grinned at her wrapping his hands around her slender waist. Huntress softened at his touch.

"I don't think…Oh alright then, Thank you. Whoa!" Aubrey swept her in one fast motion and they were at the doorstep of her apartment in just a minute.

"Wow that was really fast, but how did you know my address?" Huntress stared at him suspiciously.

"I read your mind. Again." Aubrey leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips. "I was hoping to have dinner with you tomorrow?"

"Wha-What? Oh dinner, alright then. But you'll see me as a whole different person so try not to be too shocked." Helena recovered from her fuzziness and joked.

"Mon Amour, you will look equally beautiful. Then it's settled, I will come and pick you up at eight. Let's just hope Gotham would not have any criminal activities." Aubrey smiled a genuine one.

"Oh it's alright; I can get someone to cover for me." Huntress blurted." Oops, kind of slipped my tongue. Well then, it's getting late. Thank you for the "ride". Oh and one more thing Aubrey..."

"Yes Mon Amour?" Aubrey replied seductively.

"Button up when we're out together. It's hard to resist looking at your body if you keep baring it." Huntress ran a finger down his chest. Aubrey's muscles stiffened at her touch.

"Mon Amour, you like it don't you. Why, I think I would smell jealousy around you if a girl would pass by now and ogle at me."

"No I'm not jealous," Huntress blushed. Aubrey's hand suddenly ran through her long, silky black hair. Looking into his eyes, she saw everything in it that he saw in hers. Lust, hurt, justice.

Unable to restrain herself anymore, she pressed her lips against his passionately. _I can't take it anymore. I really like this guy. Or rather, I really want him._

When they broke off, Huntress fumbled for her keys and finally unlocked the door into her apartment. She told Aubrey to wait in the living room and offered him a drink while she went into her room and changed into her home clothes.

"Mon Amour, your home is really grand. Reminds me of my old home five centuries ago before I became, well you know, this." Aubrey declared, genuinely impressed by its decor.

"So you're 500 years old? That's really unthinkable." Helena admitted.

"Mon Amour, I take that as a compliment. And what is this, aah!" Aubrey screamed in pain as he touched the metal casing of holy water.

"Aubrey, what's wrong?! Are you alright? Let me see it..." Huntress rushed to his side, forgetting she was only in her underwear and picked up his hand.

Aubrey stared at her whole body. She was slender and really curvaceous. Her skin was flawless, except for some minor cuts and bruises which might have been from her vigilante work. The bulge in his pants became bigger.

"Hmm that serves you right for being such a..." Huntress looked up into his eyes. Lust burned through her own as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him passionately.

Aubrey wanted her badly too and was already French kissing her. Huntress loved it, and wanted more, opening her mouth wider to let his tongue enter deeper into hers. He sucked at her lower lip before kissing down her neck. He had taken her up against the wall and pressing into her with need, signaling to Helena how much he wanted her. Helena moaned at his hot kisses as they travelled down her chest and began to change their course onto one of her breasts.

In a swift motion, he undid her bra and it fell to the floor. Next, he took the mount in his mouth and began to suck at it gently. Helena ran her fingers through his long auburn hair and pushed his head deeper into her chest, wanting him to take all of it.

His teeth grazed against her nipple, causing her to gasp. Aubrey felt dampness against his waist and grinned. Scanning through her mind, he knew Helena wanted more and that other parts of her body wanted him as much as her wanted her.

Ignoring his own needs, he moved on to the next breast, this time, sucking it fervently until it was swollen like a pulp. Huntress cried out his name and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, rubbing her need against his smooth abs.

"Aubrey, more please more..."

"Sure thing Mon Amour, after I'm done with this." Aubrey whispered, sucking at the previous breast harder than before. Her moans and cries were arousing for Aubrey, and when he looked up to see how much she was enjoying it, it turned him on.

Carrying her into her own bedroom, Aubrey dropped his pants to the floor and in his trunks, towered over her in bed and kissing her with much need. Huntress returned his kiss and let her hands roam his smooth and muscular back as he continued to kiss down her navel, gently nipping at the skin as he did.

When he reached his destination, her panties were already soaked with her cum. Aubrey slid them down her legs and yanked them off before kissing up her thigh and towards her sensitive area. His tongue swirled around her clit and tickled her labia, causing her to grab his head and gasp for more,

"Aubrey, please, give it to me, I want it..."

"Anything for you, Mon Amour." He replied, finally entering her vagina with his tongue. Flicking his tongue in and out of her feminity, Huntress moaned and cried out,

"Aubrey, oh Aubrey, more please more…Oh OH OH! Yeah...Aubrey, deeper Aubrey...deeper...Uh Uh! UH! OOH! OH..." She rocked with his mouth and moaned with pleasure.

When he stopped for air, he replaced his mouth with his fingers, fingering her as hard as he could before using his mouth again. When she climaxed, Aubrey sucked her cum and continued licking her inside.

When he saw her face, he was greatly excited. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was wide open moaning, eyebrows furrowed with need and pleasure.

With one final thrust in her with his mouth, he came as well in his boxers.

Huntress grinned deviously at him when she saw the wetness in his boxers and flipped him over.

"My turn," she smiled and began to lick her way down to his abdomen. When she saw his extreme erection, she took her time to pull down his boxers, mouth agape at how large he was. His length was at least 9 and a half to 10 inches long and upright, just below her mouth.

When he arched himself to enter her mouth, Huntress gasped at his sudden reaction but then later started to suck at his dick as hard as she could, hearing Aubrey groan. She sucked at his balls to breathe before she went back to deep-throating him. Licking around his sensitive cap, she knew he was going to climax soon, and when she came up to breathe, he shoved his dick roughly into her mouth and came inside her mouth.

Her teeth scraped at his skin, causing him to moan with pleasure. Helena licked him clean before he grabbed her up to his face and thrust inside of her with his dick upwards.

"Uh, Uh! Aubrey Oh! You're really large Aubrey! OH, deeper, harder! Aubrey I want all of you inside of meeeeee! UUUUuuuuuhhh! OOhhhhhhhhh! OH oh oh oh! "Helena moaned as she kissed him.

He flipped her over, now in control, and pushed his full length into her, feeling a snap. _She was a virgin!_

"Aubrey, don't stop! Oh Aubrey, make harder love to me! Aaah! Ahh! Orrhh!! Orrrh!!"

Aubrey pulled out and then slammed into her again, causing Huntress to open her mouth to moan, which he covered with his lips.

She felt all 9 1/2 inches of him deep inside her and gasped when she felt his balls rubbing against her her legs around his waist, Aubrey pushed deeper inside of her and took her breast in his mouth as he did. Helena moaned loudly and tried to make the best of his dick before she climaxed. Pulling himself out from her, Aubrey drilled his thick and long dick into her again this time, hitting the right spot and causing her to climax with him.

Helena wanted more. She turned him on his back and straddled him, impaling herself on him and pushing herself onto him like there was no tomorrow.

When Aubrey couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her by the waist, and made love to her a second time.

"Aubrey, I want you deep inside of me, I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna OH! OH OH! OH! UHHHHH!" This time, thrusting into her deeply with super speed until a wave of euphoria hit them both as they lay connected against the bed.

Aubrey kissed Helena passionately on those luscious lips and she moaned in his mouth, thinking about what a great kisser he was. When their lips parted, Aubrey smiled at her, flashing his fangs.

"Aubrey, you were fantastic. I've never felt so loved in my life after my parents passed on." Tears streamed down her face as she thought about her parent's death.

"Mon Amour, I understand how you feel to have lost your loved ones, I did too. Don't worry; I won't let Nikolaos harm you. In fact, we could be bonded so that you'll be partially immune to her. But I will not offer it to you, it's much too dangerous and I think it won't be necessary, for now." Aubrey lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

Huntress wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him, kissing him open mouthed as Aubrey kneaded her breasts with his thumbs.

"It's Ok Aubrey, we all have to die someday, but before I do, I'm glad I've met you." She whispered before kissing him again.

Aubrey knew Nikolaos was going to punish him severely for this, but then again he also knew that Anita Blake would have killed her, right about…Now. Nikolaos screams filled his head and he felt the freedom he once had. His mind was finally free of Nikolaos' control. Anita Blake had made a deal with him that in return for his help of luring Nikolaos out, she would free him from her control. With Helena sleeping so soundly against his chest, his heart warmed. He too drifted off to sleep, glad to know that Helena had felt the same way about him and changed him so greatly.

He used to be a murderous and insane vampire, hunted by Anita Blake. But with Helena, she was his Huntress.

_His love._

And anyone who harmed her would not live to see the next day.

_Ever._

Picking up the phone, he dialed the familiar number.

"Hello, Guilty Pleasures? Yes, I'd like a table for two..."

The End.


End file.
